


Lace Romance

by trajektoria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scott is awkward but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: Scott enters Reyes’ room in Tartarus bearing gifts. And then he comes.





	Lace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [captainjennhart](http://captainjennhart.tumblr.com/) who is the best beta ever. You rock! <3
> 
> This thing exists because I saw a picture of a dude in lacy underwear on my dash and I liked it. 
> 
> Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When the door to his room in the Tartarus opened, Reyes didn’t even have to look up from his omni-tool to know who it was. Not many people had been trusted with the codes to override the lock and enter when he preferred to be left alone.

The steady footfall on the floor, the pieces of armor slotting quietly against one another, the smell of a fight, exhaustion and adrenaline.

The door sealed again, the familiar steps coming closer. Not as close as usual, stopping in the middle of the room. Curious.

“Hello, Scott.” Reyes finished typing a message, sent it and shut off the omni-tool. Then finally he met his lover’s gaze, charm boosted to the maximum. “Pleasure, as always.”

Scott smiled but not in his usual ‘I’m so happy to see you I’m going to burst’ way. He dropped his gaze to the ground, a delicate shade of pink visible on his cheeks even in the purplish hue of the bar’s neon lights. Biting on his lower lip bashfully, he scratched his neck.

“Hi.” His brief greeting was completely overshadowed by an embarrassed giggle.

Reyes quirked an eyebrow.

“Scott, are you drunk? Or high?” he asked, his piercing gaze sizing him up. At first glance, it didn’t seem that the Pathfinder was under the influence of anything recreational, but then Andromeda was rich in substances that could have very… interesting effects.

“No,” Scott denied quickly, once again resorting to an uncomfortable titter. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, tugged absentmindedly at his glove and flicked off an imaginary speck of dust from his chest piece. “I have something for you.”

The moment the words left his mouth his discomfort seemed to increase twofold, as if he was already deeply regretting whatever he had planned.

“Oh?” Reyes smirked, leaning closer in his seat. If Scott had aimed to pique his interest, the mission was a one hundred percent success. “You’re spoiling me, Ryder.”

“You’re worth spoiling.” Scott fluttered his eyelashes. Reyes wasn’t sure if that was a deliberate attempt at flirting or if Scott was truly that oblivious to the effect he had on him. Regardless, the atmosphere in the room changed, turning stuffy and full of tension.

“So… where’s my gift?” Reyes asked, his voice husky. He reclined on the couch, his hands on the headrest, his legs spread casually.

“It’s a surprise.” Scott cleared his throat and winked. A gesture more adorable than enticing, with how clearly flustered he was. “Close your eyes.”

Reyes froze. A warning siren blared in his brain, drowning everything in its red light. Sometimes he hated his paranoia. Not that he didn’t have perfectly valid reasons to be overly cautious.

“I’m a big boy, I don’t mind looking. That’s half the fun.”

“Reyes, seriously.” Scott rolled his eyes. At last he resembled his usual snarky self. “If I wanted to murder you I’ve had plenty of opportunities, right? How many times have I caught you with your pants down? Literally.”

Fair enough.

One last look at Scott, as if Reyes wanted to commit his lover’s beauty to memory, an image to sustain him for however long it would take, and then he obeyed, closing his eyes.

Surrounded by darkness, he focused on his other senses. The music from the bar was nothing but a dull thumping, more a vibration felt in the bones than a real sound. Much closer to him he could hear soft clicks and thuds as parts of Scott’s armor were detached and placed on the table one by one.

Seemed like Scott was stripping for him, then. Now that was the kind of surprise he enjoyed.

Smiling lightly and fighting the urge to take a peek, he waited. After a while the Pathfinder’s armor was truly gone. What followed was the soft rustle of the black lycra suit underneath it as Scott peeled that off as well.

Ah. Reyes was liking this more and more.

He sensed Scott coming closer, his bare feet tapping against the floor as he approached, stealthy like a predator, only to stop right in front of the couch. His legs were touching Scott’s now, the connection positively electric. Reyes recognized the smell of sweat, an undercurrent beneath a splash of cologne that barely concealed whiffs of arousal.

Scott leaned closer, placed a hand on his knee and slowly kneaded his way all the way up to Reyes’ groin. He breathed against his ear, hot air sending sparks of pleasure straight to Reyes’ cock.

The things this boy was doing to him. _God_.

“You’re done?” Reyes asked, struggling to keep his voice calm.

“No.” Scott kissed his cheek and pulled back, taking his hand off, a smug chuckle beginning deep in his throat. “Not yet.”

Reyes growled. He was a patient man, but even he had his limits. Still, he didn’t open his eyes, not without explicit permission. In this particular case, he didn’t feel like cheating.

Scott paid him no mind, indifferent to his frustration, not at all in a hurry. Maybe he enjoyed watching him squirm, his breathing quickened, heady. Or maybe he stretched the moment because his own anxiety and shyness were too strong to overcome. Whatever the reason, Reyes wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of begging.

No matter how tempting it was, more and more with every beat of his heart.

Reyes grit his teeth and endured, shifting a little to ease the strain on his half-hard cock.

Finally, _finally_ , the wait was over.

“You can look now…”

And Reyes did.

His eyes widened in surprise.

Scott stood in front of him, almost naked, his strong, perfect body marred with scars and bruises, patches of red on his face and neck radiating embarrassment. Almost naked, but that ‘almost’ made all the difference. Scott wore nothing but a pair of white lacy underwear, it’s intricate delicacy in stark contrast to the muscles acquired through countless missions. The front of the pair of briefs was made of satin, the outline of his penis visible through the fabric. The rest was pure lace, flowers and swirls, so beautiful against Scott’s milky skin. A small ribbon was attached to the seam like to a present just waiting to be unpacked.

Reyes forced himself to look up. Scott was deliciously flushed, trying very hard not to break eye contact, no matter how flustered he felt. All in all, a very satisfying view. Worth the wait.

“You let it slip once that you find lacy underwear sexy. So yeah…” Scott said to fill the silence.  

Reyes chuckled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“I’m curious how you even found such a treat in Andromeda. But that’s a story for another time. Now… I want to enjoy my gift.” He took Scott’s hand and pulled him even closer, the underwear right at the level of his face. Perfect.

Humming with pleasure – Scott knew him so well, a warming thought – he put both hands on his lover’ ass. Stroking it slowly, he savored how soft and silky the underwear was under his fingertips.

“Reyes…” A sigh, a plea, from lips parted in anticipation. How could Reyes refuse his beautiful boy?

Languidly, Reyes nuzzled against Scott’s cock, feeling it slowly grow harder and fill the briefs, the pink head visible through the transparent lace. Reyes slid down, mouthed at the groin, wet strokes of his tongue starting from the balls, tracing the pulsing vein upward, and finally reaching the tip, locking it between his lips, gently sucking and nipping, just enough to make his lover shiver. Scott rolled his hips, impatient, wanting more, tugging at Reyes’ hair in a wordless enticement. Reyes hummed, the taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

“Take them off,” Scott demanded, his voice dark and husky, colored with pleasure and desperate for release, both from the confines of the tight underwear and from the tension and warmth pooling inside him.

Reyes only laughed, turned on and confident, reveling in having Scott so completely at his mercy. Truly, a gift worthy of a king. 

“Mhm, I can’t do that, I’m afraid. That would be a terrible waste.” Without any warning, Reyes pulled at his lover’s elbow. Losing his balance, Scott fell forward, landing astride on Reyes’ lap. Perfect.

Reyes put his hand on Scott’s neck, inviting him to a kiss, hot and passionate, tongues lost in the oblivion of pleasure. His other hand glided down his chest, curved around the protruding hip, palmed Scott’s bulge. The Pathfinder mewled into the kiss, so exquisitely lustful and eager. His body vibrated with want, burning up. Reyes wanted nothing more than to quench that fire.

His hand started to move. Little circular motions, pressure just in the right places that made Scott bite harder into the kiss, his hips jerking to gain more friction. Reyes picked up the pace, moving along the whole shaft, coiling his fingers around it as much as the fabric allowed. Each stroke he ended with a teasing rub of his thumb against the dripping slit. Scott was hot and pliant in his arms, more vocal with each passing second. Reyes freed his lips, not wanting to muffle such delicious sounds. He focused on the neck, Scott tilting his head to give him more access. Gentle bites, soothed with the lap of his tongue, marked their union, the evidence impossible to deny.

Scott was his, _his_ , every breath, every moan, every droplet of pre-cum, he wanted all of him.

Reyes was a greedy man.

He could feel that Scott was close. His whole body tensed, his heart hammered in his chest, his voice a primal whimper in his ear.

“Reyes… please.”

Reyes so loved to give him what he craved.

A few skillful twists of his wrist and Scott was coming undone, peals of semen staining the beautiful satin and seeping through the lace onto Reyes’ fingers.

He gathered Scott close and let him rest his forehead against his own. Scott panted heavily, boneless and content, the way he touched Reyes’ cheek overflowing with affection.

“I thought it was supposed to be your gift,” he said with a smile once he could speak again, leaving a playful kiss at the corner of Reyes’ lips. “And I’m the only one who got something out of it.”

“Oh, you’re very wrong, Scott,” he assured him, the expression on his face positively wicked. “And besides, I have a few more ideas of what to do with my gift.”

“Yeah?” A flirty lilt if Reyes ever heard one. Ah, the unfatigued virility of youth working now in his favor. “Like what?”

“I think I’ll unpack it now.” Reyes pushed Scott onto the couch, his hands reaching for the silky fabric to pull it down. Lying on his back, giggling joyously as he lifted his hips to help him, Scott was more than happy for a round two.

 

 

 


End file.
